


¿Y si lo fueras?

by Normazillan



Series: No dejes que los celos te consuman. [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, House Stark, after season six, jonsa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normazillan/pseuds/Normazillan
Summary: Sansa trata de convencer a Jon de tomar una esposa, ya que nadie ha logrado hacerlo.





	¿Y si lo fueras?

-Jon.

Sansa había entrado en silencio, sorprendiendolo. No traía su capa puesta, notó él. También notó como su cabello, perfectamente peinado sobre sus hombros, reflejaba la luz del fuego que salía del hogar y como eso hacía que sus ojos azules brillaran más vivos que nunca, y sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

-¿Qué sucede, Sansa?

Su hermana se acercó a la mesilla donde él estaba sentado, leyendo las responsivas de los vasallos que no habían respondido al llamado por las inclemencias del clima. Pasó sus delicados dedos sobre las notas, leyendo. Jon trato de concentrarse en otra cosa pero estando ella alrededor, era imposible para él.

-La chica Karstark -dijo ella al fin-. ¿Qué harás al respecto?

-No lo sé. -Admitió Jon, sintiéndose derrotado. Había viajado más allá del muro, había conseguido caminantes para comprobar la existencia de la amenaza que los sureños se negaban a creer, había convencido a la reina dragón de unir fuerzas con él; incluso el renuente Jaime Lannister estaba dispuesto a luchar a su lado en la Gran Guerra, aún cuando eso significara unir fuerzas con la mujer que mató a su hermana y reina. Pero el Norte no estaba enteramente en sus manos, y los necesitaba a ellos más que a los sureños. Por un momento, pensó que los necesitaba más que a la reina dragón. Aún no podía quitarse de la mente la idea de que haría el Rey de la Noche si lograba controlar a uno de los dragones.

-La chica técnicamente dijo que solo aceptará una alianza que sea sellada con matrimonio. Quiere comprobar que no romperemos un juramento como Robb lo hizo.

-Lo sé. -Jon se tallo los ojos, ansioso. Sansa y él tenían mucho de qué hablar, y lo que él menos quería era discutir sobre otras personas-. Necesitamos a los Karstark.

-Necesitamos a todos en Poniente. ¿Estás… -Sansa miró a otro lado, insegura. Ella nunca era insegura-, considerando… casarte con ella?

Jon se puso en pie, tomando su mano.

-No. -No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba convencerla de que nunca la dejaría. Sansa miró a su manos entrelazadas, una mirada que él no supo descifrar pero que lo hizo apartarse. Se acercó al hogar, necesitando  su calidez-. Tal vez pueda conseguir que Arya ó Bran se casen con uno de ellos.

-Buena suerte con eso -dijo Sansa con una sonrisa, que lo hizo sonreír a él-. Especialmente con Arya.

Jon se río ante la idea, y escucho la risa de Sansa en sintonía con la suya. Ciertamente, ambos compadecían al chico Manderly que la había buscado, deslumbrado con su belleza salvaje, y que huyó con el rabo entre las piernas ante su fiereza.

-Creo que será más fácil con Bran. -Jon estuvo de acuerdo-. Aunque no me agrada la idea de tener a esa chica aquí, en Invernalia.

-Sansa…

Su hermana alzó sus manos, con una mirada inocente. Él sonrió. Al menos, se tenían el uno al otro. Las cosas habían cambiado entre todos, Arya ya no era la niña que él había dejado atrás, y Bran mucho menos, ambos ocultos en su propio tormento, habían construido un muro entre ellos. Arya ya no confiaba en él, y Bran le ocultaba secretos. Sansa era su única confidente ahora. A veces, él sentía que era su único apoyo, y se levantaba en las mañanas pensando en qué si había alguien que no quisiera seguirlo durante la larga noche, algo que él no pudiera solucionar, Sansa lo haría por él.

-Como sea, la chica tocó un tema que has estado evitando. Casarte. -A Sansa no le emocionaba la idea de hablar de eso, pero tenía que hacerlo. Después de todo, ambos habían luchado por recuperar su hogar juntos y ambos habían sangrado en el camino. Él la había nombrado Señora  de Invernalia, y gobernaba a su lado. La idea, la simple idea de que alguien llegará a ocupar ese lugar, a lado de él, y ella quedará en el olvido, sin un papel importante en su vida, era insoportable. Pero Brienne tenía razón. Jon nunca la desplazaría de esa forma; no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos-. Eres un Rey, Jon. El Rey en el Norte; un Rey del Invierno. Necesitas un heredero.

Jon lo sabía. Sansa no era la primer persona que se lo decía. Tormund. Ser Davos. Beric Dondarrion. Lord Manderly. Lady Lyanna. Incluso Tyrion Lannister trato de convencerlo de sellar su alianza con la Reina Dragón con matrimonio, y aunque la mujer era hermosa, no era nada comparada con su hermana.

“Hermana”. La palabra reverbero dentro de él, recordándole su deber con ella.

-Tendremos tiempo para eso…

-¿Cuándo, Jon? El invierno está aquí ya. El Rey de la Noche no tarda en atacar y tú te irás a la guerra y nos dejarás, sin nadie que cuide tu legado.

-Tú lo harías.

Y qué bien lo haría. Sansa era mejor gobernante que él. Todas las decisiones que le aplaudían a él, las había tomado en base a su consejo.

-Pero yo no soy tu reina. -Jon, de pie frente al hogar, guardó silencio. “¿Y si lo fueras?”-. Jon… -Ante su falta de respuesta Sansa se puso en pie, alcanzandolo, y tomo su mano-. ¿Esto es por Ygritte? -Jon recordó a la salvaje pelirroja que había amado una vez. La añoranza en su pecho era un sentimiento al que se había acostumbrado tanto que era difícil distinguirlo de los demás-. Eres el mejor hombre que conozco. Eres valiente, fuerte, sabio, y bueno. Cualquier mujer se sentiría orgullosa de estar a tu lado y tú la harías feliz.

-¿Y si lo fueras? -Preguntó él, buscando lo que necesitaba. Es su lugar, vio la indecisión en sus ojos, cálidos como el fuego que los calentaba, y la forma que su mano se aferraba a la suya. Jon se atrevió a acercarse, acariciando su mejilla. En lugar de apartarlo, Sansa cerró los ojos, meciéndose en él, en la sensación de tenerlo cerca.

Un rugido los hizo apartarse. Sansa corrió a la ventana, quitó los postigos y se asomo. Jon cerró los ojos, sintiendo la sentencia sobre él. La Reina Dragón había llegado a Invernalia, lista para partir a la Guerra.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto al final de la temporada 6 :D solo lo posteo porque estamos a 30 fics de 4K y hay que ayudar :)


End file.
